"Dick the Bruiser Jr." and the Quest for Liberace's Autograph
The quest for Liberace's autograph by "Dick the Bruiser Jr." was a humorous story reading that took place during Episode 33, in which TGBL and Bix read and riff on an article from the Los Angeles Times in 1987, in which a man claiming to be Dick the Bruiser's son wove a story about him trying to get Liberace's autograph begrudgingly - getting arrested multiple times at concerts over the years - while humorously noting that the author posted an addendum in the middle of the article, claiming the whole recounting of the story - along with Dick's identity - to be false and nonsensical. Origin During Episode 33, TGBL mentions that Bix had been sent a story via tweet by a listener, in which they proceed to comment and explain in detail the sheer absurdity of the article, entitled "As Liberace Lay Dying - Why Dick the Bruiser Needed to Bury the Pianist's Picture by his Father's Grave, and Other Observations" written by Tom Huth, published in The Los Angeles Times, March 1, 1987. The story alleges that a man claiming to have had a wrestling career as Dick the Bruiser Jr. - real name George Finney - was constantly attempting to get an autograph of famed pianist Liberace, and subsequently attended 288 concerts over 8 and a half years, promptly getting arrested 43 times for attempting to get close to Liberace in order to get an autograph to put on the grave of his father "the original" Dick the Bruiser. Finney alleges that his father was incredibly abusive, going so far as to stabbing his wife in the leg with a fork, and beating Finney when he was a child. In-between fits of laughter and astonishment, TGBL and Bix dissect the validity of the writer - Tom Huth - himself, given the fact that due to the sheer amount of disturbing stalking behavior with his multiple arrests, the validity of the story could most definitely be called into question as smoke and hokum. The two eventually regain composure long enough to make fun of an addendum by the Los Angeles Times in the middle of the article claiming that the story was rife with holes and invalid facts, going on to state that any allusions to Finney's father were NOT related to Dick Afflis, the real life Dick the Bruiser - who was still alive in 1987! The addendum goes on to state that Afflis "did NOT abuse his wife, NOR stick a fork in her leg," to which the straight statement as such was almost humorous in it's nature, verifying George Finney's stories as weaving the lines between wrestling and warped reality to another footnote in the strange world of professional wrestling fringe. Media / Links The_Los_Angeles_Times_Sun__Mar_1__1987_.jpg|"As Liberace Lay Dying" by Tom Huth - Part 1 The_Los_Angeles_Times_Sun__Mar_1__1987_ (3).jpg|"As Liberace Lay Dying" by Tom Huth - Part 2 The_Los_Angeles_Times_Sun__Mar_1__1987_ (1).jpg|"As Liberace Lay Dying" by Tom Huth - Part 3 The_Los_Angeles_Times_Sun__Mar_1__1987_ (2).jpg|"As Liberace Lay Dying" by Tom Huth - Part 4